itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Power Rangers Megaforce
Power Rangers Megaforce is the 20th season of Power Rangers coinciding with the series 20th anniversary. The series is based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The themes of this season include the environment, teamwork, and trading cards. The season is continued by Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Synopsis Megaforce features Gosei, a supernatural being who has protected the earth for centuries with his robotic assistant, Tensou. But when the evil Warstar aliens begin their massive invasion, Gosei calls upon five teenagers with attitude to form the ultimate team...the Power Rangers Megaforce! When the teens morph into Power Rangers, they gain superhuman strength, agility, and mastery over martial arts. In addition to defending earth against the Warstar aliens, other monstrous factions emerge to challenge the Megaforce Rangers. Under the leadership of a malevolent alien, toxic beasts rise from their slimy underground lair to attack the Earth and a ruthless robot army launches an offensive from their deep sea compound. In order to face these new threats, the Power Rangers Megaforce unlock powerful battle modes to fight their adversaries. Production "Power Rangers Megaforce" was trademarked by Saban Brands in 2011 during the run of Power Rangers Samurai. Due to the audition calls for Power Rangers (which Rangers were not identified outrightly) involving a black ranger, there were speculations that it may be Power Rangers' reinterpretation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. However, new casting sides released in April 2012 match with the blue and silver rangers of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. On 11th June 2012, it was revealed that the season will be based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The official name was then revealed as "Power Rangers Megaforce". The second season, tentatively titled Super Megaforce, will incorporate elements from Gokaiger. That makes Megaforce the first hybrid adaptation since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Troy Burrows - Red Ranger - played by Andrew Gray The responsible, if rather quiet, leader of the Mega Rangers. Noah Carver '- Blue Ranger - played by John Mark Loudermilk A resourceful tech-guy that can think his way out of anything. 'Gia Moran - Yellow Ranger - played by Ciara Hanna The popular girl on campus with both brains and brawn. Best friend of the Pink Ranger. Jake Holling - Black Ranger - played by Azim Rizk The sociable jokester of the team. Ever the optimist. Emma Goodall - Pink Ranger - played by Christina Masterson A kind-hearted girl with a healthy love for nature and photography. Best friends with the Yellow Ranger. Robo Knight - Sixth Ranger - played by Chris Auer (Voiceover only) An ancient robotic protector created by Gosei. Developing a keen interest in humanity and it's ways. Allies *Gosei *Tensou Villains *Warstar **Admiral Malkor **Vrak **Creepox *Toxic Mutants **Bigs **Bluefur * Robots **Metal Alice **The Messenger *Loogies - grunts *Zombats Weapons *Dragon Sword *Shark Bowgun *Tiger Claw *Phoenix Shot *Snake Axe *Mega Blaster *Robo Blaster *Vulcan Cannon *Ultra Sword Zords *Gosei Great Grand Megazord ** Gosei Great Megazord ***Gosei Dragon Mechazord ***Gosei Shark Mechazord ***Gosei Tiger Mechazord ***Gosei Phoenix Mechazord ***Gosei Snake Mechazord **Gosei Grand Megazord ***Lion Mechazord ***Knight Brother Zords **Gosei Ultimate Megazord **Gosei Jet Megazord ***Gosei Jet **Sky Brothers Zords/Sky Megazord ***Hawk Zord ***Ptera Zord ***Crow Zord **Sea Brothers Zords/Sea Megazord ***Manta Zord ***Hammerhead Zord ***Sawshark Zord **Land Brothers Zords/Land Megazord ***Beetle Zord ***Dino Zord ***Rhino Zord Episodes #Mega Mission #He Blasted Me With Science #Going Viral #Stranger Ranger #United We Stand #Harmony and Dizchord #Who's Crying Now? #Robo Knight #Prince Takes Knight #Man and Machine #Ultra Power #Last Laugh #Dream Snatcher #Gosei Ultimate #The Human Factor #Rico the Robot #Staying on Track #The Human Condition #The Messenger #End Game #Raising Spirits #The Robo Knight Before Christmas Trivia *The cast of Power Rangers Megaforce was announced at Power Morphicon 3 (specifically Saturday August 18, 2012). Category:Saban Brands Era Category:Seasons Category:Power Rangers Megaforce